sailormoonfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Akt 11: Endymion -Wiedersehen-
thumbAkt 11 ist die 11te Folge von Sailor Moon Crystal. Es darum, dass Mamoru der Gehirngewachen wurde von Queen Beryl und er erinnert sich an gar nichts. Nicht mal an Usagi. Wird Mamoru wieder zur Besinung kommen?. Nur Sailor Moon kann ihn wieder zur Besinnung kommen. Akt 11: Endymion-Wiedersehen- In Usagis Traum erscheint sich selber als Princess Serenity auf dem Mond auf der Ruine des Mond Caslte. Als Usagi sich umdret sieht sie Tuxedo Mask auf dem Mond rennen, und sie folgt ihm aber dieser verschwiendet. Sie versteht nicht warum er so verschwindert. Als Luna Usagi rufte erwachte sie enttäuschend auf. Mit sehnsüchtigen Blick, nimmt Usagi nach der Taschenuhr die Mamoru gehört hatte die Usagi von Mamoru bekommen hatte, und er das Taschentuch beim Maskenball behalten habe und dabei haben die beiden ihre Objeckte getauscht. Usagi macht sich fertig für die Schule und geht auf dem Weg zur Schule. Mitten auf der Strasse, stöss Usagi mit einem Fremden ohne sich bei ihr zu Endschulding und ihr fehlt ihr die Taschenuhr auf der Strasse und merkte, dass der Grosse Zeiger rückwärts. Usagi kann ihre Augen nicht trauen: dieser Fremde, ähneld wie Mamoru. Auf dem Crown Game Center ist tatächlich Mamoru als Endymion total Gehringewaschen, mit roten Augen. Als Motoki mit Endo seinem besten Freund. Mamoru hypotysiert Endo in sagte er solle gehen und gibt sich als Endo. Im Crown Center Game, kam Reika Nishimura Motokis Freundin und er stellt ihr Endo vor. Als Reika ihrem Freund Motoki einen Buch überreichten wollte, fällt ihr durch eine ungeschickte Handbewegung ein anderes aus der Tasche. Dabei handelt es sich um ein Buch über Kristalle. Endymion erkennt die vier Kristalle, die auf dem Cover abgebildet sind: Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite und Kunzite. Am Nachmittag gingen die Mädchen Usagi, Rei, Minako und Makoto bei Amys Wohnnung mit dem Heiligem Schwert und wollten ihn Studieren das sie beim Crystal Tower von Moon Castle mitgenommen haben. Amys nahmb einen Diamntstein und Minako sollte ihn mit dem Heiligen Schwert durchscheiden. Und Minako macht es, und mit der Spitze des Schwertes und es geschar es auch der DIamnt zersrpang. Usagi geht zum Crown Game Center und spielt, das spiel Sailor V am Automaten. Als Motoki kam und dieser stellte seinen Freund Endo vor. Usagi ist geschockt, dass "Endo" wie Mamoru zum verwechel'n änlich aussieht, bloss die Auguen waren anderes: nähmlich rot und nicht blau. Luna, die Usagi folgte, alarmiert die anderen Mädchen, die sich vor dem Fenster des Game Centers einfinden und den geheimnisvollen Mann beobachten. Am nächten Morgen geht Usagi erneut zum Crown Game Center um Endo wieder zu sehen. Erneut spiel Usagi das Sailor V spiel frägt er was sie über Sailor Moon und Sailor V etwas weiss. Auch fragt er ob es eine Geheimbasis hier in Crown Game Center gibt. Usagi antwortet ihm dabei nicht in geht voller Panik hinaus. Amy und Makoto haben Usagi gefolgt und treffen dabei Motokis Freundin Reika, die den beiden mitteilt, dass der Endo, den sie mal kennengelernt hatte, ein anderer war. Nun wissen alle 4, dass Edo zu den Feinden gehört. Es ist mitten in der Nacht und alle schlafen. Jedoch Endymion und Motoki sind immer im Game Center. Makoto die die beiden beobachtet und benachtichtet die Mädchen durch den Komikator, dass sie alle ins Game Center kommen und sich zur Geheimbasis kommen sollen. Als alle kamen zusamen mit Luna und Artemis, gab es Alarm: Makoto ist von Edymion in seiner Kontrolle und sie versuchte, Usagis Silverkristall rauben. Rei schützt Usagi und nahm den Kampf auf sich. Auch Endymion und Motoki der ebenso unter seiner Kontrolle ist und er wusste nicht einmal dass er erst weis das eine Geheimbasis je existiert habe. Rei und Amy verwandel'n sich in Sailor Mars und Sailor Mercury und auch Minako verwandelt sich in Sailor Venus. Motokis reißt den Silberkristall an sich und wird von Sailor Venus und mit ihrem Venus Love Me Chain, unschädlich gemacht. Endymion nimmt den Silverkristall an sich. Alle sagten zu Usagi, dass sie nun kämpfen solle doch diese weigerte sich gegen Mamoru zu kämpfen. Luna versuchte den Silverkristall zurrück zu holen. Vergebens. Endymion werft Luna zur Saite und diese liegt regunslos auf dem Boden der Geheimbasis. Usagi kann es nicht mehr ertragen das Mamoru sich so benimmnt und Luna zertlich an sich nimmt, gibt sie sichlich nach verwandelt sich in Sailor Moon und mit dem Moon Stick ruft sie: Moon Healing Escalation und heilt sie Luna und Makoto. Jetzt war Mammoru dran sich wieder zur Besienung zu kommen doch Sailor Moon zögerte. Auf einmal erscheint Queen Beryl im hintergrund aus dem Dark Kingdom triumpfirend. Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Crystal - 11 2.jpg Usagi in her dream.jpg Usagi waking up by Lunaç.jpg Sailor-Moon-Crystal-11-.jpg sailor_moon_crystal_act_11_preview_usagi_sees_endo.jpg The holy sword.gif Usagi sees Endo.PNG Endymion has the Silver Crystal in his hands.png Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Crystal - 11.jpg Sailor Moon With Luna.PNG